The Ultimate Weasley Prank
by AirshipHead
Summary: Fred and George trick Harry into testing their new product. It gives women a sex drive around Harry. Hilarity ensues, and much sex! Harry/Hermione Harry/Ginny Harry/Susan Bones Harry/Luna. Rated M for EXTREME sex.


_**The Ultimate Weasley Prank**_

_After reading some of the stories by the excellent author cloneserpents, I have become rather a fan of kinky sex stories :L So this one shot will be me attempting one. Be warned, loads of sex, fetishistic activities, and foul language. Turn away now if you don't like it :P_

Harry had only been awake 20 minutes, and he was already in a foul mood. He could have sworn it was a new record. He walked downstairs, and saw Ginny and Dean snogging on a sofa, which made his blood boil to dangerous levels. Ron was too busy fondling Lavender to even say good morning, and though Hermione was eating with him at breakfast, she might as well not have been, as she was treating him with a stone cold silence due to his Potions book. Harry loved his best friend, but she sure as hell hated being outsmarted, and that was her fatal flaw. He picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet, and his heart sank as he found out there were no less than 5 Death Eater attacks in the night. Harry looked at the arrival of the post, and saw Hedwig swooping down towards him. He gulped and took a huge swig of his pumpkin juice. So far, the only post he had received was post with bad news, so it was with huge hesitation he tore open the envelope with his name on it.

_Dear Harry (our benefactor)_

_Due to the fact we are bored, need to test a new product of ours and remain excellent friends with the House Elves at Hogwarts, a sample of our new product has been placed in your morning pumpkin juice. Since you are the benefactor, we thought it would be fitting if you were our test subject. The effects of the product will become apparent shortly, and will last until you next go to sleep._

_Enjoy your day._

_Fred and George Weasley._

Harry gagged. He had only just taken a huge swig of pumpkin juice, and he looked at his hands, half expecting them to mutate or something. Oddly, nothing happened. With hesitation, he turned to Hermione.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" Harry asked nervously.

Begrudgingly, Hermione looked into his direction and gasped. Harry gulped, it must have been bad if Hermione forgot to be mad with him. Without saying a word, she took his hand and led him up the stairs towards a first floor corridor broom cupboard. Harry gulped again, was his state so awful, she needed to keep him in there? She roughly pushed him in the cupboard, walked in herself and locked the door with a wave of her wand.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked nervously.

With another wave of her wand, she conjured some lights, which were floating in the air around them. Harry looked at her face. It was nothing out of the ordinary, except her eyes had this strange gleam in them, like she wanted something.

Before Harry could ponder any further, she pounced on him and started kissing him furiously. Harry was shocked as he was roughly pushed against the wall. Why the hell would Hermione do this? She liked Ron! He tried to weakly push her off, but his hormones got the better of him and he kissed back, just as ferociously. Harry's arousal was poking his trouser leg, and Hermione was grinding against it. Harry moaned and she giggled in a very un-Hermione ish way. They broke apart for a second and Hermione belt down. Harry squeaked as she started working on his belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked incredulously, trying to push her away.

"I dunno...I just want it so much!" Hermione said surprisingly loudly.

With a flourish, she removed Harry's belt, and yanked down his trousers in a fluid motion. Harry's arousal was the only reason his boxers didn't follow. She very lightly brushed his manhood with her smallest finger, and giggled again when he shuddered. He knew deep down he should stop her, but his teenage self was winning. What boy in their right mind would honestly turn down a hot girl doing this? Suddenly, she yanked down his boxers, and Harry stood at full mast for all to see. Her eyes widened.

"I'd heard the rumours about 'hung like a Hippogriff' in the Quidditch showers, but I never believed them" Hermione said in awe as she studied Harry's manhood.

Harry blushed, he still didn't even know why he was doing this. He then moaned as Hermione wrapped her mouth around him and started to suck for all she was worth. Harry's legs nearly buckled in pleasure and he moaned loudly, causing Hermione to let out a muffled giggle, which pleasured him even more. It was safe to say, since Harry hadn't had any experience of this kind before, he didn't last long, and soon he moaned louder still and released into Hermione's mouth, which she happily lapped up and swallowed, which shocked Harry. She then stood up and kissed him again. The mixture between her saliva and his own discharge was surprisingly interesting, and Harry explored her mouth with his tongue with extra enthusiasm. Suddenly, they broke apart.

"Later" Hermione said seductively, and she walked out of the cupboard, leaving Harry with his trousers round his ankles. He sighed as he pulled them up and walked out of the cupboard. He had always thought of Hermione like a sister, but that little romp in the cupboard just threw all brotherly thoughts out the window. Hermione was extremely attractive, and as much as he hated to admit it, was excellent with giving a blowjob. Harry had figured out the effect of the potion the moment she kissed him. It obviously made her extremely randy towards him. He knew she would never do that normally. The question was, did it work on other girls? An evil thought crossed Harry's mind as he remembered seeing Ginny and Dean snog on the couch that morning. It was time for some revenge, and his chance with Ginny.

Harry made sure he wasn't spotted by any girls as he made his way to Gryffindor tower. He didn't want a congregation jumping him and tearing his clothes off. He reached the Fat Lady and muttered the password, and he scrambled inside the portrait hole. He looked in in glee at Dean and Ginny making out. It wouldn't be long before it was his lips she was trying to eat off. He walked over and cleared his throat.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry said, possibly a bit too happily.

Ginny stopped kissing for a moment and looked at Harry with annoyance, but the moment she saw his eyes, she jumped off the sofa, and said "OK" really enthusiastically, leaving a very confused and hurt Dean. She took Harry's hand and led him up to the boy's dormitory, which was empty. Harry locked it with his wand, placed a silencing charm, and finally, for good measure, put up a distracting charm, which made anyone who came to the door instantly remember something else they needed to do. The moment he finished that, Ginny jumped him and started kissing him furiously. Harry tested the water.

"What about Dean?" Harry said in between furious kisses.

"God, he was just to make you jealous!" Ginny grumbled as she kissed him some more.

That was all the encouragement Harry needed. He reached for her blouse, but she pulled herself out of his reach and shook her head slowly.

"Nuh-uh" she said "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this **my **way"

Harry gulped at the word 'my' and yelped in surprise as she forced him onto the bed and waved her wand. He yelped again as bonds sprung up from the sides of the bed and tied his arms and legs down, leaving him helpless. Another wave of Ginny's wand and Harry's clothes disappeared, leaving him only in his boxers. His arousal surprised him, and Ginny giggled.

"I peeped in your shower once Harry. You left your invisibility cloak in the changing room. I used it to have a good look"

Harry blushed. Ginny giggled again.

"I knew the rumours were true. I made them." Ginny said.

Harry spluttered. "You?" He said incredulously.

"Yep. Now, here's what we're going to do." She summoned a whip with her wand. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You will refer to me as Mistress at all times, and you are now called Dog. If you call me anything else, I will whip you. You will do whatever I say. If you don't, I will whip you, understand?"

"Yes" Harry said and winced in pain as Ginny whipped him.

"Yes, what?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes, Mistress!" Harry said.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Ginny cooed. She flicked one of her shoes off and stuck her sock in Harry's face. Harry's nose filled with the smell of Ginny's sweat, which was surprisingly intoxicating.

"Take it off with your teeth, Dog!" She ordered.

Harry whimpered as he carefully nibbled the end of the sock, being careful not to bite her toes, and he slowly pulled it off. The smell got even stronger as she shoved her bare foot in his face.

"That's it, act like the Dog you are. I am now going to fuck you. You should be grateful, Dog!"

Harry's eyes widened as she waved her wand and her clothes, disappeared, leaving her completely starkers. Her breasts weren't the largest, but they were well shaped, and he was surprised to see she was shaved. He gasped in pain, as Ginny whipped him again.

"Did I say you could look at me?" Ginny asked. "Looks like we will need to take care of that."

She grabbed her socks. She tied one around Harry's head, and shoved the other in Harry's mouth. Harry's mouth filled with a tangy taste, that was surprisingly nice.

"I don't want to hear your childish screams as I fuck you hard" Ginny said.

Harry felt his boxers literally being ripped off and he felt himself standing at full mast. He was surprised. Did being humiliated and punished really turn him on? He mentally shrugged. People learned new things every day.

Suddenly, a wave of immense pleasure shot through him as he felt Ginny mount his manhood. It was at that exact moment that Harry realised why Dean and Seamus boasted about sex. This was living! The feeling of her soft velvety walls enclosing around him, and the pleasure of sliding in and out of her. The sound of her moans.

"God, I've wanted this for ages, Dog!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Harry shouted as he spat out the sock and he felt his climax build.

"Cum inside me, you filthy dog!" Ginny screamed as she felt her walls contract around him.

Harry groaned as he released inside Ginny and slumped as best as he could, utterly spent.

A squelching noise was heard as Ginny climbed off of him. She released the bonds and took the sock off of Harry's face. She waved her wand and Harry's clothes reappeared. She then placed her wand inside herself. Which Harry was shocked at and said '_scourgify' _and shuddered as her insides cleaned. She pulled all her clothes back on apart from her socks and knickers and gave them to Harry.

"A memento, for a good Dog, one I love very much" Ginny purred as she kissed him on the cheek and winked as she left the room, leaving Harry dumbstruck. He had been blown off and shagged by two girls in the space of half an hour! He loved the twins! He couldn't help but feel guilty. But after his actions with Hermione and Ginny, it was like someone flicked a switch in his head. A sexually crazed switch. He needed more. He shuddered in anticipation as he realised he could have every girl in the school. He wanted a walk.

Harry walked down the stairs to the common room to see Ginny and Dean rowing. Harry smirked as Ginny looked at him and winked before continuing to argue. He opened the portrait hole and there was Hermione, who gave him an even saucier wink and wiggled her bum before climbing through the portrait hole _accidentally_ flashing her knickers. Harry thanked fate and forgave her for all the times she had been a bitch. Who did he want? Hufflepuffs were known for _loyalty. _He betted Ravenclaws knew a thing or two. He even betted Slytherins were slippery and fun. But who did he want first?

His question was answered when he passed Susan Bones in the corridor. He hadn't really noticed Susan that much. He took a look as she walked past him and saw her sexy curves, and her hot red hair. Her breasts were quite large too. Harry shrugged as he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She sceptically turned round but the moment she saw his face, it lit up and she dragged him into the nearest classroom. Harry thanked God it was a Saturday as she pushed him into a chair, locking and silencing the door and started slowly stripping for him. She started with her shoes and stockings, slowly pulling them off her legs, making Harrry drool as inch by painful inch of her shapely legs were fully exposed. She then flicked them off and they landed in Harry's lap. He wondered if he could keep them. He liked the idea of mementos. She then slowly unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her cleavage agonisingly slowly. Harry was surprised his dick had quite a lot of energy today. He would have to ask the twins whether stamina was a side effect of the potion. Susan removed her shirt, leaving her in a lacy bra and slowly unzipped her skirt, leaving her in a pair of matching panties. Damn, she was hot.

"Oh God." Harry squeaked in lust.

Susan giggled as she fiddled with the clasp on her bra. It took her 30 seconds to remove it, Harry was so horny, he counted. Harry's jaw dropped as her breasts were finally exposed. It turned out the bra made them look smaller than they were. Her breasts look a top end C, but then it looked like they grew another size.

"Mamma." Harry said quietly.

Susan giggled again and drew Harry's head towards her breasts. Harry felt his head hit the softest things he had ever felt and he moaned. Her breasts were perfect. Without stopping himself, he started to rub them and suck on the nipples, making Susan moan even louder than he did. She then suddenly knelt down and ripped open his trousers causing him to gasp. She pulled out his member and gasped at the size, before shrugging him and giving him an excellent blowie. To Harry's immense surprise, she pushed it down to the back of her throat, Harry marvelled at her deep throating skill. That, coupled with her tongue lovingly carressing his member, meant it wasn't long before he shot his load directly down her throat. She moaned one more time and released Harry. Without a word, she gathered her clothes and quickly dressed. She smiled at him lustfully and left the room. Harry looked down and saw the best part. She had forgotten the stockings.

When Harry left the room, he felt tiredness wash over him. He gauged his stamina and guessed he had enough energy for one more romp. He pondered a little bit over the right girl, and then it clicked. He knew exactly who to go for.

He walked down the corridor where Ravenclaw Tower was, and spotted her skipping innocently down the corridor. Luna Lovegood. He really wracked his brains and thought of no-one else he wanted to have a go with, so he thought, why not?

He stepped into the corridor and blocked her path. Luna's eyes widened as he saw her and she shrugged before kissing Harry furiously before he could say or do anything. He half expected her to drag him to a cupboard or a classroom, but she was having none of that. She wrestled him to the ground and ripped his clothes off before he could say anything.

"Luna, what about people watching us?" Harry gasped in fear.

Luna pointed her wand at the door to the Ravenclaw Common room and said _'confundus'_

"There, that will keep the door from opening, it will be too confused."

Harry shrugged and started kissing her, slowly removing her clothes. She was wearing a lilac bra, knickers and a pair of tights. He wondered what he could keep out of what she was wearing. Luna finished taking his boxers off and again marvelled at the size before taking him in her hand. Luna was incredibly skilled, pumping furiously, while massaging his head with her fingers. It wasn't long before Harry climaxed. He then decided to be adventurous. He opened her legs and tore her knickers off. Exposing her neatly trimmed womanhood. He bent down and started licking for all he was worth, lapping up all the juices she had already discharged and stimulating the edges of her clit. Luna moaned.

"Oh, Harry... I'm gonna...!" Luna screamed as her orgasm hit her, and juices flooded over Harry's face. He happily lapped them up, not caring about the taste. She slumped. 10 minutes later, she stood up and put her clothes on, minus her underwear and tights.

"Keep them" she said simply. "I have plenty more." She winked and skipped away, obviously heading to her original desination. Harry smiled. This was truly the best day he had ever had. He had sex, two blow jobs, humiliation exercises, licked a girl out and got a handjob. He shrunk his mementos and pocketed them. He needed to leave the castle.

He walked into Hogsmeade, not caring about the wards on the castle. He paid Madam Rosmerta a Sickle, and she let him use the Floo to get to Diagon Alley. He flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked straight to Fred and George's shop. They turned to greet the new customer and grinned as they saw Harry. Before they could enquire, Harry put a large sack of gold on the desk.

"I don't care how much that potion is, I want your entire stock" Harry said. The twins shared a look and grinned.

_Heh, heh. I thought of this in the shower this morning. Did you enjoy that? I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review :)_


End file.
